I Need You
by NellasFanfic
Summary: Beast and Belle's love for each other breaks the curse and Beast and all his staff are human once again. However, Beast's transformation doesn't end well as he was shot and abused by Gaston before transforming. Will he be able to make it when his transformation didn't magically heal his wounds? Starts from the end of the 2017 film with slight changes in lines and actions. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I claim no rights to any of the characters or places mentioned, I only claim rights to the story I'm writing.**

Belle was devastated as she gently placed Beast's head down on the floor and feared he might not wake. She noticed with huge relief that he was still breathing but he was unconscious, and it was likely his wounds were fatal. Her stubborn and conceited suitor Gaston, who was admired by everyone else in the village, had just now shot and beaten Beast several times before her very eyes. Beast had still been able to jump after being shot and beaten, but the two last bullets Gaston had shot before falling to his demise had wounded Beast crucially.

Now that Belle did not have to worry about Gaston hurting Beast any further in his attempts to kill him, she could finally turn her full attention to her best friend. Beast, in addition to her father, Père Robert and the castle staff, was the one who would not judge her for her love for reading, the one who actually did not mind her wanting to do more than was thought appropriate for ordinary women, did not mind her not wanting to let her knowledge and intelligence go to waste. He had, against all odds, developed an undeniable and deep affection for her merely for _who she was_ , not for her looks. He had set her free when her father desperately needed her, even though he knew it meant he might never see her again, and in doing so, risked never breaking the curse.

Belle kept Beast's other paw in her hands, and tears filled her eyes.

"Oh Beast... I'm so sorry I didn't make it back here in time to warn you," she whispered, and feared any breath might be his last. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to stop them... please, don't leave me. I need you."

She hid her face against his chest that was rising and falling to his laboured breathing and she started to sob, never letting go of his paw. She realised she could not live without him, she never _wanted_ to live without him again. She raised her head and looked pleadingly at his pained yet strangely peaceful face.

"I love you."

She lifted his paw to her lips and kissed it quickly but gently, before hiding her face against his chest again and succumbing to uncontrollable sobs. The fear of losing him forever now that she had realised he had changed for the better because of his love for her, now that she had realised she loved him, was unbearable.

Suddenly Belle felt Beast's body rising from under her, and she was lifted back into a sitting position. She did not know what was going on, she could only stare at the unconscious Beast. He was now floating in the air in an upright position, and his body was spinning slowly. Out of the blue, a bright light almost blinded Belle for a moment. When she could see again, she noticed that Beast now had human legs and arms with feet and hands. She gasped and forgot to close her mouth as she stared at the very peculiar sight unfolding before her. Another bright light almost blinded Belle, and she covered her eyes with her forearm. When she opened her eyes again, a male body facing away from her was slowly coming down from the air, and gently fell to the west wing floor.

Belle's head was spinning from everything she had witnessed. It took her a moment to shake the initial, weird shock away and get back to reality. She focused her eyes on the lifeless-looking male body in front of her, and gasped. She stood up quickly and ran to the body but stopped when she stood right next to him. She breathed fast when she looked at the wounded but still breathing man by her feet. She got down on her knees and placed her left hand on the man's forehead. She noticed it was alarmingly hot.

Belle desperately needed help, she would not be able to lift the man by herself. When she glanced at the bed, she realised with a shock that now it was suddenly intact. She also glanced outside to the balcony and noticed that the sun was actually shining.

 _What on earth is going on?_ she thought to herself and turned her attention back to the man. She tried her best to come up with something to say before she would go downstairs to look for help. She knew the man would probably not hear her but she felt like she needed to excuse herself.

"Please forgive me that now I have to leave you for a moment," she whispered, "I can't lift you on my own, I have to go downstairs to look for help. I will be back, and then I will be able to help you."

She took the man's hand into both of her own and gave it a quick kiss. Then she took Beast's torn cape from next to him and covered him with it before running out of the west wing. In her mind she was desperately praying to be able to find help soon.

When she was running downstairs, she could not help but notice the whole castle seemed to have changed. It had suddenly become even more beautiful than it had been last night when everything had been freshly cleaned. She quickly shook her head to keep her head in what she needed to do, and kept running.

"Mrs Potts? Lumière? Cogsworth? Anyone?" she shouted, and her shouts echoed through the corridors. When she reached the main entrance, she was greeted by bright sunlight, happy chattering, and laughter. She came into a halt, and gasped. She was being looked at by some in a huge crowd of people, some of whom she knew from the village and others that she did not recognise. They looked at her in amazement as they started to whisper. When her yet another shock was over, she ran into the crowd of people that had all turned their attention to her now.

"Help me! Please, I need help!"

"Belle? Belle! It's us!" Belle turned to the direction of the voice, and saw a middle-aged woman in white with brown hair and mask-like make-up, and a young boy with dark hair wearing a dark vest over a white shirt, both of whom seemed weirdly familiar, approaching her. They were followed by-

"Monsieur Jean? Mrs Potts? Chip?" Belle whispered and embraced first Chip, then Mrs Potts, "you are human again!"

"Yes indeed we are, dearie!" Mrs Potts laughed happily.

"It's a real miracle!" Chip declared, just as happily.

"Mrs Potts, I need help, and fast!" Belle said almost hysterically and placed her hands on Mrs Potts' shoulders, sheer despair evident in her voice. Mrs Potts seemed a bit confused but then seemed to notice something.

"Where's our master? Didn't he come with you?"

"That's why I need help, he's wounded! He was shot... and beaten... it's likely that he's dying!"

Mrs Potts gasped and one of her two hands flew to her mouth. Monsieur Jean, who had been listening to their exchange, called for Lumière and Cogsworth.

"Yes? Ohh, mademoiselle! You're 'ere! Cogsworth, she 'as come down!" A man with a very familiar voice said as he noticed Belle and jogged towards her. An older man, whom Belle guessed to be Cogsworth, followed him.

"Lumière! Cogsworth! I need help, he-"

"The prince was shot and needs to be lifted to bed," monsieur Jean said quickly.

"Where is 'e?" Lumière asked immediately, worry evident in his voice.

"The west wing, there's no time to waste!" Belle said quickly and started running back inside when she noticed Lumière, Cogsworth, monsieur Jean, Mrs Potts, and Chip followed her.

They all ran in silence as fast as they could, and Belle wished with all her might that there was still hope for the man.

"He's been on his own for about ten minutes, severely wounded… Oh I hope from the bottom of my heart it's not too late!"

Worry had brought about a tightening ache to Belle's chest, as if someone was squeezing her lungs. She feared that he might already have died during the ten minutes she had been gone. She didn't want to think about the worst but she couldn't help it. She was afraid of losing the person she had learned to love in the beast forever.

"Is he... did anything else happen to him?"

Belle got confused by this question at first but she caught up quickly.

"Yes, he... transformed! He's human now, too!"

They reached the west wing and rushed inside. They found the male body lying on the floor under the torn cape. Lumière and Mrs Potts gasped.

"I'll wait just outside with Chip," Mrs Potts said almost breathlessly and turned away with Chip.

"Why can't we stay, Maman?" Chip asked with obvious disappointment.

"Because our Master is in an ill condition, I don't want you to see him in his current state."

When they started their way back out the door, a beautiful young woman ran into the room. She had gorgeous dark hair and a stunning face. She also seemed really worried when she noticed the grim looks on everyone's faces.

"Lumière, my love, why did you leave so suddenly? What's 'appening?"

Belle turned to look at the woman, and a warm but sad smile spread on her face.

"Plumette?"

"Yes, Belle, it's me," the young woman said and embraced Belle. Belle started trembling in her embrace.

"What is it, what is 'appening 'ere?"

"Beast, he... he was severely wounded before he... transformed, and he's still unconscious! He might die!"

Plumette held Belle and did her best to comfort her. Belle had her arms around Plumette's neck while watching the men carefully lift the unconscious man onto the bed.

"You know, I never got to hear his real name," Belle said to Plumette when she had pulled herself back together, and she chuckled just a bit, "he was always just Beast to me. I guess I never even imagined him as human. What's his name?"

"He's Master or Your Highness to us, but his first name is actually Adam," Plumette said and glanced at Belle. Belle returned the glance.

"Adam... that's an unexpected name, but I like it," she stated and noticed that the men had been able to put him down on the bed safely.

Belle let go of Plumette and ran immediately to the bed.

"The bullets need to be removed, and the wounds need cleaning," she said as steadily as possible and tried to keep her emotions at bay as well as she could, "I need carefully sterilised forceps, a bowl of hot water, clean towels and bandages for the wounds. I also need a cold, damp towel for his forehead for he seems to have a fever, and that's why he also needs a shirt. Oh and could someone bring a clean blanket, there is and will be a lot of blood."

Monsieur Jean, Lumière and Cogsworth all nodded to her and left the west wing at once. Meanwhile Belle sat next to Adam on the wide bed. She let her look wander from his shoulder-long, blonde hair to his exposed chest and arms. Then she focused her eyes on his face. She now had a brief opportunity to take a better look at him as human, and she was amazed. He had a very noble, stunning, oval-shaped face. His jaw seemed strong and he had a beautiful nose and lips. Belle wished she could see his eyes open. She wondered if they were the same, stunning blue she couldn't get her own eyes off of last night.

"Belle?"

Belle was pulled back from her thoughts by monsieur Jean who had rushed in holding forceps. Lumière was holding two neatly folded white towels and Cogsworth a bowl of steaming water. Mrs Potts and Plumette brought in the blanket and the shirt, and Mrs Potts stepped back outside of the room after nodding to Belle.

"Great. I think he needs to be carefully turned to his side because he was... shot in the back, all the gun wounds should be there," she said with firm determination and took the forceps from monsieur Jean, "if two of you will please turn him so that his back is facing the balcony, I need the best possible light." Lumière placed the towels on the wide bedside table and Cogsworth put the steaming bowl on the floor, "and if one would prepare me a hot, damp towel to clean the wounds with."

Lumière and Cogsworth grabbed hold of the unconscious Adam and gently turned him to his left side while monsieur Jean took one of the neatly folded towels and dipped it to the steaming bowl. Belle closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She found the first wound on his right shoulder blade in no time, and shifted herself closer. She tried to avoid blocking the sunlight with her own shadow, and stayed just out of the light's way while searching for the bullet with the forceps. She found the metallic piece, and pulled. It wouldn't come out easy but she managed to pull it out relatively quickly. She dropped the bullet from the forceps.

"Monsieur Jean," she said and monsieur Jean passed her the towel. She kept the forceps in her left hand while carefully cleaning the wound with her right.

"Plumette, can you bandage the wound?"

Plumette nodded, and came to the bed. She held one of the bandage ends against Adam's side and rolled the bandange from under him when Lumière and Cogsworth helped lift him just enough to slip the bandage under him. Lumière helped Plumette with one hand, giving her the bandage from the other side, and Belle noticed the looks they exchanged. She could not help but smile to herself.

When the bandage was done, she found the second wound down on his left side.

"You need to turn him your way just a bit, the other wound is on his left side", she informed and waited for Lumière and Cogsworth to turn him just slightly until she was able to tend to the wound.

"Ugh… 'e's not the lightest person to 'old up like this," Lumière said almost breathlessly.

"Well, would you be?" Cogsworth asked and earned a look from Lumière.

The second bullet was easier to get out, and Belle dropped it next to the first one. She turned the towel around and tended to the wound with the clean side.

"I think... I think there were three shots," she whispered to herself as she tried to recall the shots, "monsieur Jean, would you kindly prepare me a clean towel? Plumette, this wound is ready for the bandage."

Belle tossed the used towel to the floor next to the bed and waited for the second bandage to be ready. The third wound was almost right below the second one, a little to the right.

"You can lift him back to his side, this one is a bit more to the middle of his back," she said and crouched back closer to Adam. Lumière and Cogsworth both sighed in relief when they didn't have to hold as much weight as moments ago.

At first Belle got startled because she could not find the bullet immediately but after searching as gently as possible, she finally found it and easily pulled it out.

"That's it, all the bullets are out," she sighed, dropped the last bullet next to the two others and then the forceps on top of the used towel before cleaning the last wound with an unused towel. Then she reached her hand out to the surprised Plumette who had expected to bandage the third wound as well but smiled as she passed Belle the bandage. Belle did not know why but she wanted to bandage the last one herself.

"Lumière, Cogsworth, do you think you can put the shirt on him? I mean, after the blanket has been changed. I think the other bed clothes have been spared."

"Yes, of course," Lumière said, and all the people in the room helped take away the blood-stained blanket and change it with the clean one. Then Cogsworth grabbed the simple, white shirt Plumette had brought. He and Lumière put it carefully on Adam.

Belle knew she had done everything she could do for now, but she wished she could somehow miraculously heal him. She wished more than anything to meet Adam in his human form. She caressed his hair lightly and took a deep breath before standing up next to the bed.

"Thank you everyone for helping me… for helping him. I don't think he would've lived this long if it weren't for everyone's help," she said quietly to everyone and turned to look at Adam with a cautiously hopeful face, "I believe there is still hope that he will recover. We're not on safe waters just yet but seems like it's as promising as possible after what happened."

"Thank you, mademoiselle, for taking care of 'im," Lumière said and placed a hand on her shoulder, "we are, again, eternally grateful. Okay everyone, perhaps we should leave our master to rest. We've done everything we can, for now."

"I think someone should stay by his side at all times, I'd like the first watch if that's okay," Belle said, blushing.

Lumière nodded and winked, and the others smiled. Belle hugged him and all the others one by one before they were leaving.

"Wait! Could you send in Madame de Garderobe and maestro Cadenza for a short visit? …I'd like to meet them as humans, too. And I'm sure they'd like to see him."

"Bien sûr, mademoiselle."

When everyone had gone, Belle sat down on the blanket and wrapped her knees in her arms, facing Adam.

"Belle? How is he now?"

Belle turned quickly to look at the doorway, and she saw that Mrs Potts and Chip had come in.

"As can be expected," Belle replied and turned to look at Adam again, "he seems to breathe easier already, now that the bullets have been removed and the wounds have been cleaned."

"You have done incredibly well, dearie," Mrs Potts said and sat down next to Belle. Belle would have wanted to say something but could only bring herself to smile sadly. Chip was standing on the other side of Adam's bed.

"It's weird to see everyone as humans again, and weird to be one again," he said with his sweet voice, "you did it, Belle!"

This confused Belle very much.

"I… I did? What does that mean?"

Mrs Potts sighed.

"When our master was turned into a beast, he was given one way to break the curse. He had to learn to love another, and earn their love in return. Last night he admitted he'd fallen in love with you, and I believe you have fallen in love with him, too. Otherwise we wouldn't be human. I'm very sorry you weren't told earlier, but had you felt at all like it's your duty to love him, it wouldn't have worked."

Belle listened curiously, and could not decide how she should react to what she had heard.

"So that's why it happened right when I…"

Belle was interrupted by a high-pitched note, rich in vibrato, that echoed through the west wing, and its suddenness startled all three who were in the room. An amused smile spread on Belle's face, Mrs Potts frowned playfully and shook her head, Chip laughed.

"Aaaah! Finally she gets to see us as humans, amore! How exciting!"

A beautiful, almost middle-aged-looking lady and a slightly funny-looking man with missing teeth and messy, grey hair stepped into the room.

"You will startle the master awake if you can't keep it down, Madame," Mrs Potts said amusedly to Madame de Garderobe. Madame de Garderobe blushed and looked at Mrs Potts with an apologetic smile. Then she gasped and turned her attention to Adam.

"Oh my goodness, how is he?"

"He's as well as can be expected," Belle sighed again, and smiled at the Madame. The Madame gasped when she noticed Belle, then spread her arms while walking to Belle and Belle gladly embraced her.

"I'm so happy you're all human again," Belle said over the Madame's shoulder and backed slightly from the embrace.

"We're happy, too. And we're very grateful to you for helping our master, helping him in many ways," the Madame said and placed one hand on Belle's cheek. Belle smiled sadly.

"I just really hope he'll make it."

"We all do, mademoiselle," maestro Cadenza said quietly. Belle smiled sadly and nodded at him, earning a polite nod in response.

"Well, maybe we'd best leave our master to rest and Belle to her watch," Mrs Potts said, and she and Chip embraced Belle, "is there anything _you_ need, dearie?"

Belle was surprised by this question because everything she had thought of now for hours was what _Adam_ needed.

"I… think I need to drink some water, and I'd love to read something as there's not much I can do now," she said gratefully, "Chip, you remember where I left Romeo and Juliet, right? Would you get it for me?"

"Yes!" Chip seemed overjoyed by Belle's request and set off to fetch the book at once after Belle had tousled his hair.

"I'll bring you some water, and I'll see you later. We'll send someone for the next watch in some hours," Mrs Potts said and left from the west wing after Chip.

"We'll see you later, mademoiselle," Cadenza said warmly and gave Belle a sweet but amusing smile. Belle chuckled just slightly and nodded to him. Madame de Garderobe embraced her again, and they left. Belle sat back down on the bed, waiting patiently for Chip and Mrs Potts to bring what she had asked for. When they arrived and left again, she took a deep breath.

She was still sitting next to Adam, and now she was holding the cool, damp towel against his forehead. She was grateful that they all could just breathe for a while now. Taking care of Adam had seemed to have taken longer than it actually had but now she would had time to read. She would rather have talked to him and actually spent time with him but right now she was very happy with her favourite book. It allowed her to escape her fear of losing Adam, which was still inevitably there, just for a while.

Belle lay down on her stomach, holding the book open with her left hand, and keeping the cool towel still on Adam's forehead with her right. At some point she realised she was really tired after the long night, and she sat up in order to not fall asleep before someone else was sent there to keep watch. At some point she took her eyes off of the book and checked Adam for any changes in condition. She noticed that his breathing had slowed down and evened. She smiled to herself and continued reading the book.

The hours passed surprisingly fast, and Belle admitted to that she was hopelessly tired by the time Lumière showed up. He was holding a bowl of water.

"Lumière? You have the next watch?" she asked him, closed the book and yawned.

"Yes indeed, mademoiselle," he declared and placed the bowl on the bedside table.

"I've been holding the towel on his forehead so you don't necessarily need to do it- though please do check his forehead regularly in case he still has a fever, and use the towel if needed," Belle said and put the already damp towel into the bowl of cool water.

"Mais oui," Lumière assured and Belle placed a hand on his shoulder to show gratitude, "now you go and get some well-earned rest, chère mademoiselle. I'll take care of 'im now."

If she hadn't been so tired, she would have been more than unwilling to leave but now that she realised she could barely stay awake, she gladly obeyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you so much for all the follows and favourites, I'm so happy to notice that many of you like this story! Here you go, the second chapter! :)**

On her second watch- she had insisted on getting another watch at once when she had woken up from her rest- Belle was happily surprised by the news that Adam no longer had a fever.

"The situation is starting to look very good, mademoiselle," Cogsworth told Belle when she had appeared in the west wing.

"Oh, thank heavens," she replied happily, sat down on the bed and tried Adam's forehead before noticing something else relieving, "he doesn't even look as pale anymore! Thank goodness he didn't lose as much blood as he easily could have…"

"We have even been able to give him some water," Cogsworth continued, "if you ask me, there's a chance he might wake up somewhat soon."

They exchanged a hopeful smile, and Cogsworth left. Belle lay down on her stomach on the bed, and continued reading Romeo and Juliet from where she had last cut off.

In about three hours she reached the end of the book, and when she put the book aside, she glanced at Adam. She knew that if he was awake and noticed her book, he would probably make a humorous, jokingly mocking remark about her reading all that _heartache and pining_ once again. She briefly smiled to herself for the memory of that day and sighed, hoping from the bottom of her heart he would wake up.

Suddenly the door opened with a bang and startled Belle. It was an overly excited Mrs Potts.

"Belle, your father has arrived!"

"My father? Please, send him in here!" Belle gasped, accidentally dropping the book on the floor, and sat up swiftly, "I… I just can't leave Adam. Can you please send my father in here?"

"I understand. I'll send him in here right way, dearie," she said, smiling gently, and left the room.

Belle was holding Adam's right hand in both of her own, anticipating her father's arrival eagerly. She had seen her father roughly twenty-four hours ago but she was happy that she did not have to wonder when she would see him again, or fear that he would have to spend the rest of his life in an insane asylum merely for telling the truth- an unbelievable-sounding story but still the truth.

Belle was lost in thought, looking at Adam when she noticed a person moving in the corner of her sight and she turned her head.

"My darling daughter," Maurice said, smiling, and spread his arms for Belle.

"Papa!" Belle whispered, stood up and ran into her father's embrace, "I'm so glad you came!"

"What's happened to this place? It seems somehow very different, not so… gloomy anymore? And there are no animate objects but- loads of people, and… what about the beast, what happened to him?"

Belle smiled at her father's stream of questions when she backed from the embrace.

"You probably figured out for yourself that the castle and the animate objects were under a curse when you ended up here for the first time. Turns out I was the key to the curse's undoing!"

"You… you broke the spell?"

"Yes! Or actually… we did, together," she stepped aside and gestured to Adam, "that's what became of the beast, Papa. I noticed a while ago that he had changed… he was no longer a beast inside. He had become his true, beautiful self and buried the beast he used to be. He took me to Paris, and thanks to him, I finally learned about Maman's fate. I told you about it yesterday."

Maurice had listened carefully and nodded when he remembered Belle showing him the rose rattle she and Beast had found in the old Montmartre attic the family had lived in a long time ago.

"And Papa, he does not judge me for my love for reading, or for my creativity," Belle continued and placed her hands on his shoulders, "he encourages me in everything I love to do, and he cares about me simply for who I am."

Maurice seemed still speechless. He seemed to be having a hard time trying to figure out what to say. Belle's further description of how the beast had changed sounded almost too good to be true. Belle looked at him worriedly. When he finally came up with something to say, Belle- who was now looking at Adam- resumed telling him what had happened.

"Last night… I found out he'd fallen in love with me," she said with a short, amazed laughter and continued almost in a whisper, "and I realised that I love him, too, Papa."

Maurice seemed dumbstruck by what he just heard. His daughter had fallen in love, and not with just anyone but a former ruthless beast that somehow had changed because of Belle and turned out to be a prince.

"This is a lot to wrap my head around," Maurice admitted, "who knew that my daughter would actually turn a literal beast's life around and fall in love this fast! But then again, you _did_ inherit your mother's big heart and fearlessness, and the courage to be who _you_ really are, no matter what anyone else says or thinks. I guess it shouldn't be such a big surprise."

Maurice cupped Belle's cheek with his hand and looked at her endearingly. A sad smiled spread on Belle's face as she held her father's hand that was on her cheek, and she looked at him with her wide, brown eyes that reminded him so much of her mother. Maurice had always been very proud of his daughter but he had a feeling that he had never been quite _this_ proud of her- unless on the day when she had learned to read.

"So you're… you're happy here, with the beast? I mean- with the man the beast has become?" he asked awkwardly after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, Papa. After he set me free, I'm positive that I couldn't be this happy anywhere else," Belle confirmed, and it was obvious that she meant every word she had said.

At that moment, Belle properly realised her father was really there; that she would not need to put up a brave face anymore, not for him. When she glanced at the unconscious Adam on the bed, she suddenly noticed that the huge load of unbearably painful emotion- that she had had to shut away in order to be able to act rationally at a time of need- was now becoming uncontrollable and demanded to be unleashed. She knew she needed to let it take over, so she willingly gave in to so much heartache, worry, and fear in one blink of an eye that she almost knocked Maurice and herself down when she collapsed onto him, trembling from silent sobs as she wrapped her arms around his torso. Maurice was startled by this, and worry took over him as he also wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair gently. He felt his own heart break at having to see his ever so strong, ever so brave daughter in such a vulnerable and heartbroken state.

"Belle? What…?"

Then Maurice glanced at the bed and realised that the prince lying there was unconscious, not sleeping. He had noticed it but he just had not properly paid mind to it until now.

"What has happened, Belle? Why is... why is he unconscious?" Maurice asked quietly.

Belle took a deep breath.

"Gaston..."

At first Maurice couldn't believe his ears but then he felt something ugly ignite somewhere deep within him, something he never knew he could find in himself: silent, lethally venomous fury. He backed a step and looked at his devastated daughter.

"What? Did you say Gaston? He's the reason why the prince, the man you love, is unconscious? The reason for your shaken state? He almost managed to finish the foul deed he set out to do with the mob he led here?"

"He... shot Beast three times! And when Beast transformed back into his human self, his wounds were still there and- though the bullets have been removed and the wounds cleaned, I fear more than I ever have in my whole life! Papa, I'm so afraid of losing Adam!"

Maurice wrapped his arms around Belle again and rocked her just slightly, looking at the unconscious man at the same time.

Just like Belle, he had never liked Gaston. To him, Gaston had always been just an overrated former army captain who could hardly be called a hero. It was true that Gaston was remarkably handsome and had achieved impressive victories at wars, Maurice had had to give him that, but to Maurice or Belle he had still never been a hero because they had seen that within his handsome appearances he was conceited and selfish, even arrogant, and had no real heart. Learning that Gaston had stubbornly kept wooing Belle after she had turned him down countless times, Maurice had liked him ever less because the wooing disturbed and even slightly scared Belle, who meant everything to Maurice.

Maurice had felt a weak spark of hope for Gaston when Gaston had offered to help him find Beast's castle and save Belle from the cell, and for a moment he had even _appreciated_ Gaston. He had actually hoped that by helping him save Belle, Gaston would finally prove himself the hero everyone saw in him for whatever strange reasons. It had seemed good until Gaston had finally admitted that he had never believed Maurice in the first place, that he had agreed to come along solely in order to persuade Maurice to give him his blessing and in the end, to little surprise, had lost his mind after Maurice had told him he would never get to marry Belle.

But now Maurice had heard something that was about to send him overboard, something that made him hate Gaston more than he could ever hate anyone. Belle, his dear daughter who had always been fearless, had now been stripped of that trait and driven vulnerable with fear of losing the man she loved, all because of Gaston. Thinking about all this, Maurice started trembling with anger like never before, and he let go of Belle before placing his hands on her shoulders. With the anger flaming in his eyes, he looked more intimidating than she had ever seen him. He was determined to avenge the prince's critical state, for his daughter's sake.

"I promise you, Belle, _once I get my hands on that filthy, loathsome-_ "

"We no longer need to worry about Gaston- he's gone, Papa," Belle said quickly and wiped fresh tears away, not crying anymore. Maurice suddenly fixed his posture and looked at her in disbelief.

" _He_? The _fearless_ , _mighty_ Gaston was scared away by the beast?" Maurice mocked, and then growled through gritted teeth, "where has that evil snake slithered, Belle? I guarantee you I will hunt him down to the end of the world if need be-"

"Calm down, Papa. He's _dead_. He fell into his demise when he was shooting Beast. He can't threaten or bully anyone ever again," Belle assured quietly.

"Did... the beast... kill Gaston while Gaston tried to kill him?" he asked slowly, trying to register all the information that Belle was shooting at him.

"No!" Belle exclaimed at once, "Beast would never, _ever,_ not even at his worst, have stooped so low as to take the life of another! Stooped as low as Gaston, that is... He could have dropped Gaston to certain death but he spared Gaston's life, Papa!"

Having heard the news of Gaston's fate- a well-earned one in Maurice's opinion- Maurice's anger decreased but he still looked remarkably grim.

"So Gaston stabbed him in the back?"

Belle tried to say _yes_ but the word got stuck in her throat and she could only nod, and then she glanced at the unconscious Adam. Her eyes filled with tears again.

"I don't know what to do if I lose him, Papa," she whispered and started sobbing against her father's shoulder.

 _If that foul, repulsive, loathsome son of a devil wasn't already dead, I'd kill him with my own, bare hands_ , Maurice vowed venomously in his mind before shaking his anger and focusing on his daughter.

"The prince will be alright," he said quietly, now looking worriedly at the prince, "I'm sure of it. We mustn't lose hope."

Maurice was holding the still sobbing Belle when Lumière came in. He gave Maurice a polite nod and received one in return before remarking that something was wrong.

"Mademoiselle, what's the matter?" he asked at once, "it's not Master, is it?"

Belle sniffed and wiped her tears.

"Nothing new, Lumière," she said, and gave him a little laugh, "don't worry, I just... I had kept quite a lot of emotion hidden, refused to feel it all, and now it all decided to flood out at once is all."

Lumière looked at Belle for a moment before he realised what Belle meant.

"Ah, yes... I've been wondering 'ow you 'ave managed to seem so calm in the midst of this grief and worry," Lumière said quietly, with no trace of his normally funny and cheery self in his voice.

"Yes... I'm more worried, more afraid than I've ever been in my life," Belle admitted to him with a trembling voice, looking at Adam, "I can't lose him."

"There, there, mademoiselle," Lumière said and stepped closer to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, "there is 'ope. You must not give it up!"

Belle gave him a sad, grateful smile and grabbed hold of Lumière's hand that was on her shoulder.

 _I'm just afraid of hoping for too much, in case that hope will go to waste_ , she thought and bit her lower lip.

"Was there something you came to tell us, Lumière?" Maurice asked, his voice friendly.

"I came to tell you there is some warm food prepared in the kitchen for you both, monsieur. I'm offering to stay 'ere while you two go eat since I've already eaten myself," he declared, and his normal self was once again present in his voice.

"Thank you very much, Lumière," Maurice smiled with gratitude, "Belle, have you had anything to eat today?"

"Yes, I did eat lunch, Papa," Belle assured, "but you are right, now I'm so hungry even the sudden outburst of emotion can't overshadow it anymore."

Belle and Maurice left Lumière to keep an eye on Adam while they had some delicious late night supper.

* * *

When Belle and Maurice left the dining room, they ran into a fussing Mrs Potts.

"Oh, I'm so glad I found you, monsieur! And you of course, my dear," she said, and gently touched Belle's cheek.

"Hello, Mrs Potts," Belle said, smiling at the endearing lady.

"There is a vacant guestroom waiting for you, monsieur. You can retire there whenever you please. There are servants and some guards in the corridors at all times, you are sure to find someone who can show you the way to your room when you wish to retire there for the night."

"Thank you very much, madame," Maurice said and nodded approvingly, "I think I will retire immediately, it is rather late already. Goodnight to you."

"Goodnight, monsieur," Mrs Potts said politely, "and goodnight, dearie. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Mrs Potts! Goodnight Papa," Belle said, "I will go say goodnight to Adam before I retire to my bedroom."

"Goodnight, Belle," Maurice replied and gave Belle a swift kiss on both cheeks.

Belle rushed back to the west wing and Lumière, who was currently sitting on a chair, stood up.

"Mademoiselle! You have come back here, are you not retiring to your room? It is very late," Lumière babbled.

"I know, I just thought I'd like to come here for a moment before I go to sleep," Belle explained and sat down on Adam's bed.

"That is fine with me, mademoiselle, I shall retire to my own room then," Lumière said happily, "goodnight, chérie."

"Goodnight, Lumière," Belle replied, smiling drowsily at the man.

When Lumière had left, she looked at Adam with a worried face.

"I wish days went by faster," she said to Adam, "they seem to pass so slowly at times like this. I guess tomorrow will come faster if I go get some sleep, send someone here for night watch, and see you in the morning. Sweet dreams, Adam."

She leaned in to kiss Adam's forehead- something she had only done once (while he was a beast)- before standing up and walking out the door to the corridor.

"Excuse me, sir," she said to the first guard she came across, "could you kindly send someone to the prince's suite for night watch?"

"Mais oui, mademoiselle," the smiling guard said with a nod, "I shall send someone there at once. Goodnight to you!"

"Thank you very much, sir. Goodnight!" Belle replied with gratitude and retired to the east wing to her bedroom.

* * *

Belle found herself from the middle of bottomless, blue water, with no sense of direction. The light was exactly the same wherever she looked so it was impossible to tell where the surface was. She tried to swim around in all directions for hints of surface, and it was getting harder and harder to hold breath. She started to feel rising panic when she had to admit to herself that she would drown any minute. She was using what little energy she had left to try and look for surface. Just when she was about to give up, she heard a familiar voice calling her name. It was muffled and seemed to come from somewhere far but it was just loud enough for her to make out.

 _Belle_.

She would have screamed but she was unable to speak underwater. Her eyes widened for a moment but then she knew she had to give up and prepared herself for...

 _Belle._

She got startled and woke just as she thought she was dying, and she got startled again when she noticed Maurice sitting next to her, on her bed, in her room.

"Papa! Oh gods..." She looked around, the sun was already shining.

"Bad dream?" Maurice asked with a worried face.

"Yes, it was one of those underwater dreams- no light that would hint where the surface is, then at some point I finally give in to drowning and... I wake up struggling for breath!"

"I wish you had rather had a pleasant dream," Maurice said with a glum voice and stood up from the edge of Belle's bed where he had been sitting, trying to wake his daughter from an obviously bad dream.

"So do I," Belle mumbled and stretched her arms, yawning silently.

"I shall wait outside as you get dressed, then we can go to the prince's room together."

"I'd like that."

Maurice stepped outside and Belle got up. She walked to her new wardrobe- she had had to be given a new one as her previous one had turned into a human- that was full of beautiful dresses, shirts, and skirts of Madame de Garderobe's design. She placed her right hand fingers lightly on her chin and lips as she tried to figure out which dress to wear that day. She ended up picking one with a dark blue skirt, a white corset with a flower pattern on it, and a simple, dark blue shirt under the corset. When she was done, she also tied her practical big, so called pocket to the waist of her skirt. Then she stepped into her boots and quickly brushed her dark brown hair, tying it back neatly with a blue ribbon as usual before joining her father to the west wing.

When they reached the west wing corridor, they heard something that startled Belle for the third time that morning. Belle sprinted to the suite where Lumière, Cogsworth and Mrs Potts fussed worriedly around Adam.

"Mrs Potts, Lumière, what's going on?" Belle exclaimed and ran to the bed.

"Dearie, his fever is back. And his wounds need examining and clean bandages, immediately."


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you so much for the continued support and interest in this story :) I hope you all like this chapter!**

It took all the willpower Belle had for her to be able to think straight. She took a deep breath, blinking slowly.

"How long have you all been here? Why didn't you come and get me earlier?" she asked with a quiet, alarmed voice. Her eyes were the only thing that gave away the fear that was tightening her chest again- the same, agonizing fear she wished she could forget already.

"We 'ad just come in when you and your father came, mademoiselle," Lumière said hastily, "Cogsworth was having the watch and 'e immediately sent a guard to get 'elp when 'e noticed something was wrong." Belle sighed and nodded.

"Alright, you all know what has to be done," she said with quiet determination, "Lumière, Cogsworth- would you lift his shirt and turn him over so I can access the wounds. Mrs Potts- please, go get monsieur Jean and bring back bandages, clean towels- one cool and damp for his forehead- and a bowl of hot water."

Mrs Potts nodded, briefly touched Belle's cheek with her hand, and rushed out of the suite. Belle started pacing with her fist on her lips, and her breathing was accelerating.

"Belle," she heard Maurice say her name, and she stopped pacing to look at her father who had stepped closer and now placed his hands gently on her shoulders, "it will be alright, the prince will make it once we have tended to his wounds and fever."

Belle had lost her voice, and she simply wrapped her arms around her father's torso, squeezing her eyes shut. She could not believe they were in for a setback like this now that everything had seemed so promising. She was almost more afraid than she had been so far.

"I can't lose him, I can't," she whispered to her father and held him tight.

Then Mrs Potts and monsieur Jean came rushing in with everything that was needed. Monsieur Jean immediately prepared a hot towel and passed it to Belle while Mrs Potts walked to the head of the bed and pressed the cool towel against Adam's forehead. Belle removed the first bandage and frowned. The wound seemed to have healed just fine. However, she decided it better to clean it with the towel before bandaging, just in case.

"Papa, can you help me bandage the wound," she asked, not looking at Maurice. Maurice grabbed a clean bandage and walked to Belle. They bandaged the wound together, and Belle started to untie the second bandage.

"Monsieur Jean, I think it best if I use separate towels for each wound this time, minimize the risks," she stated, and monsieur Jean nodded. Soon she was passed an unused, hot and damp towel and she revealed the second wound. She gasped. The wound was clearly infected, it was red and the skin was slightly swollen. She carefully cleaned it with the towel and gestured for a clean bandage that her father helped her tie. She took a deep breath before getting to the third wound.

"Now let's hope only the second wound is a problem," she whispered to herself and removed the last bandage. She sighed in relief when she noticed that it had healed just as fine as the first one. She was passed a third clean towel, and she cleaned the wound. When she and Maurice finished bandaging, she sat next to Adam who was now lying on his back again. Mrs Potts was still holding a towel against his forehead.

"Thank you for the help again, everyone," she whispered and let her eyes wander at all of them one at a time.

"We are just as worried as you, my dear," Mrs Potts said quietly, "of course we want to help."

Belle smiled at her sadly before turning to look at Adam and realising something. She was aware that this _was_ the former Beast- he had transformed before her very eyes after all- there was no question. This _had_ to be the person she had learned to love in Beast because there was no longer Beast but only the prince that Belle had witnessed him transform into. However, the more she thought about it, the more she felt something was off about all of it. She knew she loved him and willed him to get well soon but she was missing something, which made her feelings complicated.

"Papa, Lumière, Cogsworth..." she said slowly, "could I please have a word with Mrs Potts? It's... just some girl stuff I'd like to discuss."

Maurice placed her hand on Belle's shoulder, smiling at her, and Belle took it before he withdrew it. The three men walked out of the room, closed the door behind themselves, and Belle turned to look at Mrs Potts.

"So, what is it you wish to talk about?" Mrs Potts asked her, frowning just slightly. Belle turned to look at Adam's face.

"You know that... I fell in love with Beast, otherwise none of you would be human again," Belle started.

"Yes, my dear."

"And I do fear for the prince that I see in front of me," Belle continued slowly, "but... I feel like there's something I'm missing, something I need for me to be sure of my feelings again."

Mrs Potts listened carefully, and lifted her brows in surprise when Belle finished.

"I know this must sound very weird because he transformed right in front of me, it _has_ to be him but I..." Belle continued hastily, "I can't quite put my hand on what it is. And I feel terrible because of this doubt that is shadowing my feelings for him!"

"Oh dearie," Mrs Potts said quietly and smiled gently at her, "I don't think this is weird at all. Our Master was still a beast when you fell in love with him, after all. And you never knew him, never knew what he looked like, before he was turned into a beast. I should think your contradictory feelings and your doubt are perfectly understandable, even if all your reason is screaming that it _is_ him, that he transformed right before your eyes."

"The only thing I'm sure of right now is that... I wish I could talk to the person I fell in love with in Beast, whether he's in human or beastly form. I wish there was a way for that person to know that I really, truly love him back. I don't think Beast dared to believe in that possibility even when he knew that I had came back. He was already unconscious when the love that I returned transformed him, after all. If only I could have stopped the mob, stopped Gaston! Adam might be awake!"

She hung her head low, and with the corner of her eye she saw that Mrs Potts had reached out her free hand. Belle gulped and grabbed it.

"I'm sure that if- when- the prince wakes, everything will be alright again. I am certain your feelings will be clear again. I knew the sweet boy with a heart full of love and also the difficult young adult who, unfortunately, had to learn the hard way to love again. Trust me, dearie, I know in my heart that the gentle, kind, loving man you helped Master become really _is_ the sweet boy I once knew. And words cannot tell you how grateful we all are to you for helping him bury the beast in him and finally become the man his late mother would have wanted and raised him to be."

Belle felt tears fill her eyes, and she smiled thankfully at Mrs Potts. Mrs Potts' words had helped ease her mind for now but she was still very aware of that shadow-like doubt that made her unsure of her feelings.

"Thank you so much, Mrs Potts," Belle said quietly, still holding Mrs Potts' hand, "you words made me feel a lot easier, at least for now."

Mrs Potts nodded, smiling.

"Would you like to have this watch for yourself now, or would you like me to stay?"

Belle closed her mouth and glanced at Adam with slightly raised brows.

"I can stay here, you may proceed with what you need to do," she said, "but could you send someone in here with a book, please? Makes no difference which book they bring, I can read anything."

"Of course, dearie," Mrs Potts assured and left the west wing.

Belle stood up from the bed and walked out to the balcony. The morning sun was still shining and it kept Belle warm when she leaned on the railing. She let her eyes wander all over the gardens and noticed a bridge in the distance. Suddenly she remembered a certain day when she had walked there with Beast, reading aloud to him. When they were in the middle of the bridge, they had looked at a breathtaking winter landscape over the pond for a moment. That was the first time she had heard him admire nature, and he had said it felt like he was seeing it for the first time. After a moment he had asked if there was more, and she had continued reading. She smiled sadly at the memory, and realised that she missed Beast even more.

Then she remembered the day when she and Beast had gone outside to see Philippe, and she had shown him how to earn Philippe's trust. Philippe had first tried to step away but Belle had calmed him and gently placed Beast's paw on his neck. Philippe had stopped on his tracks, not afraid anymore. That was certainly when she had become aware of her feelings for Beast, an affection that had then turned into love when they had danced.

"Belle?"

She glanced through the balcony doorway and rushed back in when she noticed Maurice standing there with a book.

"Papa, I was just..." she started.

"The castle grounds and the surrounding woods are wonderfully beautiful now in summer, aren't they?" Maurice smiled and stepped outside to the balcony, "I've never had a view quite like this one, though I have to admit that the view over Paris from our old attic window was also rather impressive."

"Yes indeed," Belle sighed and followed her father, "though I don't know about the attic, I never really took a good look out the window there. I was more concentrated on what was there, inside the attic. But yes, this view really is magnificent, in winter and now in summer."

Maurice sighed, and looked at his daughter with a serious face.

"Care to let me in on what you talked about with Mrs Potts? Of course I understand if it really was something you don't wish to talk to _me_ about but you look very bothered by something and I'd like to know if I can help."

Belle kept looking at the castle grounds, and pondered her father's words for a moment.

"It's just... I can't help doubting my feelings for Adam," she finally revealed.

"How come?" Maurice asked, with raised brows.

"I'm somewhat certain it's because the man I fell in love with was still in a beastly form. Now there's no more beast," Belle continued, "of course I'm aware that Beast must now be the prince I can see but I'm still missing something. I think I need him to wake up, I need to be able to communicate with him to be certain. I hate this doubt but there's nothing I can do about it at the moment."

Maurice seemed to get lost in thought after what Belle told him.

"That's one of the reasons why I'm afraid. I'm afraid I might never get to figure this out and overcome the doubt," she finished.

Maurice put his arm around her shoulders, and Belle leaned on his side.

"So, what did you bring me?" she asked eventually and looked at the book in Maurice's hand.

Maurice withdrew his arm and gave Belle the book he had brought her.

"A Midsummer Night's Dream? I guess Shakespeare is just what I need right now- thank you, Papa," she said warmly and chuckled.

"I guess now you wish to read in peace then," Maurice said and turned around to walk back inside.

Maurice had almost passed the doorway when Belle called him.

"Papa?"

Maurice came into a halt, turned around and looked at his daughter with a friendly, questioning face.

"Yes, Belle?"

"Thank you," Belle said simply and stepped to her father to give him a hug.

"You already thanked me for bringing you the book," Maurice chuckled. Belle pulled back.

"No, thank you for being here- for listening to my silly doubts and... for taking my falling in love so well," Belle finished slowly, "I know the first impression you got from Beast was far from a good one but you still believe me when I tell you he's changed."

Maurice gaped Belle for a moment.

"You should know that I will always, _always_ be here for you, Belle," he assured quietly, "and of course I believe you. I witnessed some rather odd things myself when I ended up in here for the first time so if those peculiar things were real, why on earth would I not believe it possible that the beast could change? Especially under your selfless, caring influence."

Belle took Maurice's hand and smiled gratefully at him. "I love you, Papa."

Maurice responded with placing his free hand on her cheek. "I love you, too."

Then he let go of her and walked out the west wing. She looked at the book she was holding, and walked to the bed.

Belle lay on her back next to Adam. She did not notice that she was drowsy until she had been lying still for a long time, and she placed the open book on her stomach, daring to close her eyes for a moment as she did not believe she could fall asleep before she was drowsier than this.

* * *

Despite what Belle had thought, she had been drawn into another nightmare. She was still next to the unconscious Adam and took a look around, confused. When she looked out the window, she noticed that everything about the dark clouds was eerie and exposing a gathering storm. Suddenly she heard the door creak briefly. She gasped and turned alertly to look at the door, now in a defensive position over Adam's torso. Nothing could be heard for a moment.

 _Who's there?_ Belle asked loudly.

The door creaked again, and she felt the urge to go and expose whoever it was behind the doors but decided it better to shield Adam.

 _Show yourself!_ she almost shouted.

Eventually the door opened with a bang and Belle's jaw dropped.

 _No, it can't be you- you're dead!_ she breathed. It was Gaston who was standing in the doorway. He looked like the handsome himself with his long, raven black hair and tall stature, but this time there was also something very different about him. There was something about his handsome looks that managed to reveal his cruel, heartless nature that could not have been seen on the outside before. He looked more intimidating than he ever had.

 _Oh, Belle... do I look dead to you? I have come to finish off what I started, and then I'll take you home, to finally marry me like you should._

Belle crouched down over Adam, shielding his torso with her body as well as she could. She almost reminded Gaston of a threatened cat that tried to defend herself, ready to attack if needed.

 _No, I won't let you do it! You will have to kill me!_ she shouted.

 _Why on earth would I kill the woman I want for my wife? Move aside, you insolent girl!_

 _Over my dead body! You will never, EVER have me for your wife!_

Gaston, now angered further by Belle, stomped to the bed. At first he struggled trying to make Belle loosen her grip on Adam but then easily pushed her away. The force made her fall on the floor with a _thump_ , and she hit both her knees on the hard stone floor. She groaned loudly through gritted teeth in agony. After the worst shot of pain was gone, she gripped the blanket next to her and slowly lifter herself into a sitting position next to the bed.

 _Belle_... she heard a totally new voice whisper. She had not heard this particular voice before but she recognised it immediately. It reminded her so much of the voice Beast had when he had spoken softly, empathically but it was now fully human. She bit her lower lip as she was still in a lot of pain, and noticed with shock that Adam had opened his eyes and now tried to reach out his hand to her. She barely had time to open her mouth in disbelief before she saw from the corner of her eye that Gaston lifted a dagger, intending to stab Adam to the heart.

 _No, don't! NO!_ Belle shouted, reaching out her left hand as the pain made her uncapable of standing up at the moment.

Then in one flash of shiny metal, she woke up. She was panting, and she shot up into a sitting position, no longer in any physical pain. The book that had been open on her stomach fell on the floor with a _thud_. She could only stare forth with her mouth and eyes wide open. _It was only a nightmare, Gaston_ is _dead_ , she told herself and took a slow, deep breath.

"Belle," the low-timbre, quiet voice from the nightmare suddenly said.

Her face went blank for a moment before she slowly turned around to look at Adam, holding her breath. Her brows lifted fast and she loudly let out the breath she had been holding just now. She took his hand, looking in his drowsy eyes that were indeed the same, mesmerising blue she could not get her own eyes off of the night she had danced with Beast. Those eyes spoke for him, and they told her more than any words could. Most importantly, they told her that the man she had fallen in love with was finally right there with her. Her best friend, the love of her life. She was relieved that the doubt that had been shadowing her feelings and bothering her was now long gone. Her heart was bursting with love again.

" _Adam?_ " she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: As you can probably guess, the small, fluffy moment in the end of the previous chapter was meant to be similar to the moment right after the transformation when Belle looks better at Adam's features, and then it's his eyes that tell her that he really is the one she fell in love with in Beast. :3 Heh. Another thank you for the continued support, and now it's time for a bit of fluff!**

Adam gave Belle his signature amused smile that now had a portion of pain in it. Belle placed her hand on his forehead and noticed that he no longer had a fever but his temperature was not completely down to normal either. When he looked in her beautiful, brown eyes, he felt the same funny, tickling sensation in his stomach that he had felt when they had danced. He was more happy about her return than he had ever been about anything. He would not have to live the rest of his life without her after all.

"How are you feeling? Are you in pain?" she whispered, her eyes gleaming. The nightmare she had just woken from was already long forgotten.

"I feel... strange," he whispered back, still smiling, "wait, does my being human mean that you...?"

"Yes," she laughed just a little through tears she had not shed yet, and she moved her hand from his forehead to his cheek, "it means that I love you, I love you more than anything."

Belle placed her left hand on his right shoulder and leaned her head on his chest, wrapping her right arm around his midriff. Adam's eyes followed her head, and he could hardly believe his ears. She had, in fact, just said those three _tremendously_ powerful words _straight to him_. Suddenly he did not remember any pain- the only thing he felt was what he could swear was his heart making cartwheels. He felt like he could sing right there, right now. He tried to shift his right arm to squeeze Belle with both his arms but then a shot of pain on his right shoulder blade stopped him. He groaned and hissed, and Belle got startled that she had hurt him. She tried to quickly sit up but Adam gently grabbed her wrist, stopping her right there. She turned to look him in the eye.

"No, it's okay. _I_ tried to move my right arm, you didn't hurt me," he grunted through gritted teeth as the pain had not worn off yet. Belle leaned back down and squeezed him gently. Adam tilted his head to lean his chin on her hair, and then she started to tremble from silent, relieved sobs. He stroked her right arm. "What is it?"

"You have no idea how much I've feared that I might lose you," Belle murmured, her voice muffled against his chest.

"Shhh," he calmed her, "it's alright now. I think I made it." She felt his low-timbre voice resonating.

Belle sniffed and raised her head. When she looked at Adam's pained smile, she felt a sudden, crushing wave of guilt and shame wash over her. This did not pass unnoticed by him. She sighed.

"Belle?" his quiet voice was now worried, and he frowned.

Belle sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees, hiding her face behind them. She wished she could only be bursting with love for him now that there was no more doubt but in that moment the only feelings she perceived in herself were shame and guilt for ever doubting her feelings- for ever doubting the prince would turn out to be the man she loved so much. She despised herself for not having been able to shut out that doubt. If she was anything she was honest, and she decided she could as well tell him the truth now. It would do no good if he happened to hear about it from Mrs Potts or her father. She feared how he might take it but she was brave enough.

"You... you went unconscious from being shot three times," Belle started, her voice shaking just slightly as she remembered the nightmarish events of that night, "and then you transformed right in front of me when I had finally said it out loud. When you were human again, somewhere deep down I knew it _had_ to be you as I witnessed you transform but..."

She gulped. Adam listened patiently, asking her with his eyes to continue when she paused. He found her words and the tone of her voice distressing.

"As some days passed, and I hadn't been able to communicate with you, I got this... this _doubt,_ it made me unsure of my feelings for you and made me uncertain that... would it turn out to be _you_ when you finally wake? I hated that doubt so much, every last bit of it, and now I feel so _stupid_!"

Adam tried to reach her with his left hand.

"Hey..."

Belle turned to look at him, her cheeks wet. She took his hand and buried her face behind her knees again.

"I don't think feelings like that are something you can control," he muttered.

"I should have been able to! And I promise, the only thing that I doubted was... if I would get back the man I love in you," she gulped again, "I'm so happy that I did. I feared that I might never have the chance to tell you that I love you, too. That you would die without knowing it."

Adam slowly guided her hand to his lips and gave her fingers a light kiss. He would never get enough of hearing those three words when she said them. He had not heard those words, or said them to anyone, after his mother had passed but he would make sure that Belle knew how much he loved her.

"My heart broke when I saw you in the mirror, tormented by having let me go, having lost all the hope of being loved I'd brought you. I'm so glad I made it back before... before you went unconscious. I only hope I was able to restore the hope that left with me."

"Come here," he said, and Belle leaned on him again. He winced just a little when he moved his right arm but the pain subsided when he kept it still again. He stroked her hair lightly with his left hand. "I let you go because you were needed more elsewhere. I don't know if I wanted to live without you, but at least I had done the right thing. And I decided that if I would have to live with you gone, I would wait for you forever. And I would do it again, and again, because that's how much you mean to me."

Belle sniffed and smiled against his chest, squeezing his midriff as gently as she could and felt Adam squeeze her with his left arm. She could have stayed like this forever but then she raised her head, laughing as she realised something.

"Oh goodness, I'm so dumb... We have to tell everyone that you're awake!" She stood up from the bed, and Adam followed her with his eyes when she jogged to the door. She pushed one of the two giant doors open and her head disappeared from his view.

As tired as he was, despite having rested for many days, he looked in pure amazement at the woman that had somehow ended up in his castle, the woman that had turned his life around against all odds. He had never really noticed that she would _actually_ have been afraid of him, even if she had fled once. After returning she had kept her word, she had nursed him back to health- now twice- and she had even called his castle _home_ when they had visited Montmartre in Paris. And she had agreed to have a romantic dance with him when he had asked her. He knew that if need be, he could die happy knowing that she had returned because she loved him back, but he had no intention of giving in to death without putting up a good fight now that he had got back not only her but all his staff that had become family to him.

"The prince has waken, please spread the word!" Belle's loud voice echoed in the hollow corridor.

She left the door open, walked to the bed, and sat back down next to Adam who looked quite sleepy now. She took his hand and he closed his eyes.

"You must be tired," Belle said quietly.

"I've been resting for days," Adam remarked, amused but yawned for the first time. She laughed at his humour.

"Yes, but one of your wounds is infected. You need to rest for it to heal. Oh, and I'm afraid I need to clean it and change a clean bandage," she said, wincing empathically when she noticed Adam's expression, "but on a positive note, it's possible that the two other wounds might not even need tending to anymore!"

Adam closed his eyes and took a deep breath while Belle looked at him affectionately. He would not look forward to the bandage-changing as he knew from experience that it was no painless business but of course he wanted his health restored. After a moment he opened his eyes to glance at her, and his face was lit by a smile full of love. Belle placed her hand on his cheek. Suddenly Lumière and Plumette rushed in.

"My prince! Welcome back," Lumière said happily and bowed. Adam and Belle smiled widely at him when he jogged to the bed and took Adam's left hand for a moment, Plumette walking in his wake.

"It's so good to 'ave you back, your 'ighness," he said quietly and let go of Adam's hand.

"Lumière, Plumette," Adam breathed, and Lumière wrapped an arm around Plumette's waist, "it's great to see you, too. And look at us, we're human again!"

"Incroyable, n'est pas! Oh, ever since our chère mademoiselle came to the castle, I said she would change everything!"

Belle laughed modestly and blushed when she looked back at Lumière. He and Plumette exchanged loving glances.

"She's an amazing woman, indeed," Adam agreed.

Suddenly Lumière and Plumette were followed by Cogsworth, Mrs Potts, monsieur Jean and Chip.

"Mrs Potts," Adam said delightedly, "Chip!" Mrs Potts and Chip walked towards him, and her eyes were full of tears. Lumière and Plumette gave them way.

"Oh, darling boy," she breathed and laughed through tears as she took his hand, "I'm so happy to have you back!"

Belle looked at Adam and the lady that clearly had become a mother figure to him when his own mother had died. As she knew how Beast had been when she had first come to the castle, she knew that those words meant much more than just having him wake. He had been a difficult, selfish, demanding master to them until only recently, and now he was a man his mother would be very proud of. Mrs Potts was not only happy to have the prince back. She was happy to have the young, sweet boy, that she had known and also loved liked her own, back.

Adam did not mind not being called "master" or "your highness", he was delighted by her words. He spread his left arm in gesture, and she leaned down to give him a gentle hug. Belle's eyes teared up with happiness.

"This calls for celebration!" Cogsworth declared, and bowed to Adam. "How delightful to have you back, your highness."

"Thank you, Cogsworth," Adam smiled,

"Cogsworth, he can't get up in a while yet," Belle warned, "his wounds are still painful, and one of the wounds hasn't healed well yet, as you probably remember."

Cogsworth lifted his brows, and when he realised that she was right, he sighed and looked defeated.

"But... we can have a minor celebration, eat well here in the west wing with him," she hastily suggested, "if... if that's okay with you, Adam?"

"Why not, I'd like that," he said, glancing at Belle.

"We'll 'ave a grand ball when 'e's perfectly well again!" Lumière exclaimed excitedly, "Mrs Potts, Cogsworth, Plumette, why don't we go prepare a feast!"

"Can you please send someone here with towels, hot water and bandages? I have to clean the infected wound." Lumière nodded to her, and he, Cogsworth, Mrs Potts and Chip walked out the room again, and Belle and Adam were alone once more.

Adam groaned, and Belle sighed. "I know it's uncomfortable business but I'm afraid it has to be done. It's not like I enjoy inflicting discomfort on you!"

"I know, I know," Adam said, "forgive me, I'm just not looking forward to it."

Belle took a deep breath and shifted to sit close to his shoulder and head. She started to gently comb his hair with her fingers.

"I'm sure the aftermath of the shooting will be over before you know," she said quietly. Adam just hummed briefly in response, his eyes closed again.

Soon monsieur Jean came in carrying a pile of everything that was needed.

Belle stood up quickly. "Thank you, monsieur Jean. Let me help you." She took the water bowl from the top of the pile and carried it to the bedside table. Monsieur Jean brought the bandages and the towels and put them on the pillow next to Adam's, and he and Belle nodded to each other.

"Do you... need help, or can you manage...?" monsieur Jean asked a little awkwardly.

"I think I should manage on my own now that he's awake," Belle said with a friendly smile, "but thank you, monsieur Jean."

Monsieur Jean nodded again and started walking away. When he was almost at the door, he turned to face the bed and bowed to Adam.

"Good to see you awake, your highness," he said, "I hope you'll be perfectly well soon."

"Thank you, monsieur Jean," Adam said and nodded slightly, smiling, and then monsieur Jean walked out of the room and closed the door.

Belle felt very nervous because she had not yet done this while Adam was awake, let alone done it alone.

"Ehmm... I hope it's alright if I help you turn to your left side now?" she asked awkwardly.

"Of course," Adam sighed, and started to shift himself. Belle quickly stepped next to him, grabbing his wrist tight enough to hold his right arm still against his side, and his waist to help him turn.

"Do you think you can you support yourself with your left arm and legs?" she asked before letting go when he was lying on his side.

"I think so," he said with a hint of worry in his voice. He tried to hide that hint from Belle but he suspected that it had not passed unnoticed by the very perceptive young woman.

"Alright, good," she said, giving him an encouraging smile, "even if I do this alone, it will be over fast."

Belle walked to the other side of the bed and carefully sat down next to him. She hesitated a moment before she had the courage to move his shirt up his midriff. Naturally she had already seen his exposed upper body as she had tended to his wounds ever since he transformed but so far he had been unconscious. This time he was aware of the situation, which made her nervous.

"I'll start by removing the bandages that are on your healed wounds," Belle told him. Adam nodded to indicate his consent, and she untied the first bandage. The scar had indeed healed well. Then she easily pulled the bandage from under him and put it down next to her on the bed. "As I suspected- this one doesn't need a bandage anymore."

He hummed in approval.

"Then I'll remove the third bandage, this one," she lightly touched him to where the last bandage was.

"Go ahead," Adam yawned. Belle smiled and shook her head just a little as she untied the bandage and revealed the scar. This one appeared to have healed just as well as the first one. She was also able to pull the other bandage from under him.

"Great, only one wound that will still need tending to," she sighed in relief, "I'll get to the infected one now, I promise you I'll try and inflict as little pain as possible."

Adam nodded again, and Belle noticed that his eyes were closed. She took a silent, deep breath as she dipped a clean towel to the steaming water and squeezed most of the water away so it would not drip. She untied the last wound with her left hand, and when the wound was exposed, she noticed with relief that the infection was now gone. The wound would heal fast now when cleaned again. She pulled the bandage away and added it to the small pile she had made next to her.

"Alright, time for the painful part," she warned him, and waited for his consent. He exhaled through the nose before finally nodding. She gently pressed the towel on the last wound, and she heard and felt him inhale. "Is this alright?"

"It's less painful than it was after the incident with the wolves," he said quietly with a hint of surprise.

"Perhaps because this time you're perfectly still," Belle remarked.

"You were right, it _is_ less painful if I hold still," he admitted. She finished cleaning the wound and put the used towel on top of the removed bandages before reaching for a clean bandage.

"Alright, now I need a little help," she said apologetically as she held one bandage end against his side, "do you think you can lift your waist just the slightest bit so I can slip the bandage from under you?"

Adam did as she asked, and groaned just a little when he lifted himself but sighed in relief when the bandage had been slipped under his side. Belle got up on her knees and crouched over his side, reaching for the bandage and then pulling it up his stomach to his side. She tied it with ease and pulled his shirt back down. Then she helped him gently lie on his back again. There was discomfort on his face but it faded in a moment.

"Belle?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could read to me? Whatever it is that you were reading." Belle looked at him in surprise, an amused smile appearing on her lips.

"Are you sure? I was reading A Midsummer Night's Dream," she asked him, barely keeping laughter away from her voice.

"That will do," he sighed, "I'd just like to hear you read out loud again, like you used to."

"Well, if you're sure then," she said happily.

Belle remembered that the book had fallen on the floor but she did not see it there when she peeked over the edge of the bed. She stepped out of the bed and crouched down to see if she had accidentally kicked it under the bed or the bedside table. She found it under the bed, wiped some dust off its covers and sat down on the bed again, bending her legs to the right. She opened the first page of the story and started reading out loud, and Adam closed his eyes.

* * *

Belle was almost done with the third chapter and noticed that Adam must have fallen sleep at some point when the doors opened. The happy chatter from Lumière, Plumette, Cogsworth, Mrs Potts, Chip, monsieur Jean, Madame de Garderobe, maestro Cadenza, and Maurice woke him. The chatter suddenly stopped when they were all in the room.

"Oh! Bonsoir, your highness- mademoiselle," Lumière said to the silence, bowing, "dinner is ready!"

"Papa!" Belle said happily and exchanged a smile with Maurice. She had hoped to see him.

"Hi, Belle," he responded, smiling, before he bowed to Adam, "pleased to have you back with us, your highness."

"Pleased to see you again, Maurice," Adam replied, biting his lower lip apologetically, "I hope you can forgive me for how I treated you when our paths first crossed. It was way beyond unreasonable of me."

"I realise that it was actually theft I was guilty of," Maurice assured, "it was wrong of me, too. I missed the annual market where I was supposed to sell my music boxes and legally _buy_ Belle a rose so when I saw the roses in your garden, I thought I could as well give her her wish, not thinking rationally."

"I understand that you wanted to give her her wish," Adam said peacefully, "there is nothing I need to forgive you. Will _you_ forgive me for treating you the way I did?"

"Of course, your highness." He and Maurice exchanged a smile that indicated they were now in good terms.

The visitors had brought numerous trolley trays of food with them, and they set them next to the wall opposite the doors. Adam and Belle followed them with interested eyes, and then two guards came in carrying a long table, yet shorter than the one in the dining room, and placed it close to his bed. Then six more guards followed the two, bringing in eleven chairs. Once the chairs were neatly set around the table, all the guards nodded to Adam and were on their way.

Belle stood up, walked to the trolley trays and pulled one of them past the table to right next to Adam. Belle grabbed the other pillow from behind Adam and carefully put it under the one his head was resting on so he was in a little more upright position. He winced.

"What is it?"

All the others in the room, who were now transferring all the food from the trolley trays to the table, stopped to look at Belle and Adam in worry.

"My lower back doesn't seem to appreciate being in an upright position," he said through gritted teeth but the pain slowly subsided when he was still. The others continued setting the table.

She squeezed his hand empathically and sat down on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked her, lifting his brows.

"Yes I am, but I'll help you first," she declared, and he realised that it would be of no use to argue.

The others had sat down and started a happy conversation that Belle and Adam participated in. Everyone was talking about how excited they were to be human again, and Cogsworth, Plumette, Madame de Garderobe and Mrs Potts were eager to start planning on the grand ball that would be arranged once he was able to walk again. Adam tried to calm them down with bringing out the fact that it would take a while until he could move on his own again but it had little effect.

* * *

When everyone had eaten well, drunk wine- except for Chip- laughed to their hearts' content, and listened to a few of Madame de Garderobe's arias, the amused Cogsworth walked to the doors and called guards to come carry the table and the chairs back. They all cleaned the table and waited until the guards had come and then gone with the table and the chairs.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot- I arranged the fireworks, it should start soon," Cogsworth announced. Belle had heard of fireworks but had never witnessed any before.

"Oh Maman, Papa, let's go!" Chip pulled impatiently at Mrs Potts and monsieur Jean's sleeves, "Belle, won't you join us outside?"

"Oh Chip, I'd very much like to but I believe I can see it just as well from here," Belle said apologetically, "I don't want the prince to have to experience it alone."

Chip looked sad for a moment but nodded, and soon he rushed enthusiastically out the doors with the first trolley tray.

Mrs Potts and monsieur Jean excused themselves nervously and rushed after Chip, shouting to him to slow down. Then the laughing rest of the visitors wished Belle and Adam goodnight, and followed the little family calmly. Maurice was the last to leave, giving Belle and Adam a knowing smile before he disappeared through the doors.

Belle walked to open the balcony doors and then sat down next to Adam, facing the balcony.

"Have you ever seen fireworks before?" he asked her.

Belle raised her brows at the question and turned her head to look at Adam.

"No, in fact I haven't," she said slowly, "have you?"

Adam chuckled. "Have I? Well, before the curse I had numerous grand balls arranged here in the castle. There would be fireworks to start off each of them."

"Oh," she responded, surprised. "I've only heard of it. What is it like?"

"You will like it," he assured, smiling warmly. Belle smiled back at him and took his hand before turning her head to look out the open balcony doors again. She was now really excited for the fireworks.

When they had sat in silence waiting for the fireworks for about five minutes, Belle asked Adam about the balls he had arranged, what they had been like. He explained her the usual events of a ball and laughed as he recalled some certain details of different balls and told her. She laughed with him, and then suddenly they stopped laughing.

 _Woooossshh._

They turned to look outside. "It's begun," Adam said, and the first rocket exploded.

Belle got slighly startled by the gun-like sound of the first explosion but then gasped in awe as she admired the green and red colours that lit the dark evening sky and the room for a moment. Then they heard another _woooossshh_ , another gun-like explosion,and more colour lit the sky. Belle thought she even heard some distant, delighted squeals from the gardens.

"Belle," Adam said when the explosions and colours in the sky became more frequent. She turned to look at him, and he noticed that she was glowing with happiness, "I just realised that... though I discovered my feelings for you before you discovered yours for me, you have already said this out loud to me, so... I love you. More than anything."

Belle squeezed his hand and tears filled her eyes as a wide smile spread on her lips. As they exchanged glances, she felt a sudden, irresistible urge to do something she had thought about but had not thought appropriate in other circumstances. She shifted her legs, turning to face him and started to slowly lean down, glancing once at his lips. His smile slowly dissolved and he lifted his head just slightly to indicate Belle that he was thinking the same, and she leaned all the way. Closing her eyes, she finally pressed her lips bravely on his and he responded just as bravely, both happily forgetting about the loud and colourful fireworks.


End file.
